For your Sake: 君のために
by BlackRosedAlice
Summary: "Who are you?" That was the day Kuroko made an unspoken promise. Because all he did, everything he worked for, was for his sake. All he ever wanted was for Akashi to return to his side. "Wait for me. I'll bring you back. I swear it." AkaKuro. One shot.


**For your Sake: ****君のために**

"Who are you?"

The thudding in his chest was loud enough to fill the almost empty hall. Ice and fire filled his veins in equal degree as fear-filled eyes riveted to the male in front of him. The small waver in his voice was the only thing that gave him away as a bead of sweat, too cold, too _normal_, trickled down the spine of his back, soaking his Teiko Middle School jersey.

Heterochromatic eyes – and oh how Tetsuya _hated_ those eyes – looked at him…no, looked _through_ him, the realization making Kuroko's heart twist and thump and _break_; mouth twisted into a parody of a smirk, all teeth and sharp edges.

"Akashi Seijuurou, of course."

Every fiber of Kuroko's being screamed foul against those words.

"Te-tsu-ya."

That was the moment that his heart shattered.

Because Akashi, _his_ Akashi would never call his name in such a way – slurring and sneering and laced with bitter sarcasm. _His_ Akashi called him Kuroko, saw him as _Kuroko_, not as a phantom player or the tag along. _His _Akashi would never tear down another player's dream, shred it and beat it to the ground like he did – is doing – to Kuroko's dream. Especially Kuroko's dream.

That was the day he made an unheard promise.

Perhaps it was a promise. Perhaps it was a vow. Perhaps it was something more. But whatever it was, Kuroko never voiced it. He wouldn't voice it. Because it was such a painful promise, a fragile wish, that to say it out loud would risk breaking it. So Kuroko kept it in the leftover pieces of his heart, nurtured it, until it burned like a white furnace, a never-ending flame. It was a promise left unspoken until the day of Teiko Middle School's graduation. When Kuroko left the school for the last time, stepped away from the gates of the school that had brought him more happiness and grief then he had ever known, he turned back to watch a red-headed male step into the limousine that drove him to and from school. Kuroko finally whispered the words into the air, hoping that they would carry upon the wind. "Wait for me. I'll bring you back. I swear it."

* * *

><p>"I will make you the strongest in Japan."<p>

The shark-like grin that appeared on Kagami's face was all the answer Kuroko needed.

Walking home in the dark, Kuroko gave a quiet sigh. He had a long way to go still. But today marked a large step forward. Because as good as Riko was at analyzing a body's ability, Kuroko had spent the last three years in close proximity to some of the most brilliant basketball players in a century. Three years, observing them, knowing their movements to the point he would dream about them, watching them grow and bud and flourish into their abilities and talents. Riko may be able to read a person's current ability, but Kuroko knew how to read the potential hidden in an individual.

And from the beginning, Kuroko had isolated Kagami to be his new light.

Flopping onto his bed, hair still damp from his shower, Kuroko wondered if Kagami too will one day leave him behind.

But that was alright.

As long as he was willing to let Kuroko be by his side, Kuroko would support him until he reached the top. In exchange, until that promise was kept, Kagami would be his light, and the lynchpin whom will allow him to bring back _his_ Akashi.

* * *

><p>"You're not serious are you?"<p>

Kuroko blinked up at the blonde-haired model, his hair plastered to his cheeks, jersey soaked with sweat. Panting slightly from exertion. They were the last to leave the hall after the practice match, Kuroko having been pulled aside by the blonde.

"Do I joke?" came the soft reply.

Kise's eyes were huge, mouth hung agape at the Kuroko's declaration.

"But…"

"I made a promise."

_'And I'm keeping it'_ left unsaid.

But Kise saw the sharp look in his ex-tutor's eyes and knew, without a doubt that Kuroko was going to bring them down. No matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>Kuroko bit his lip until he could taste blood, the pain distracting him from his anger, his <em>resentment<em>. He chose Seiren out of over fifty offers across Japan. He had chosen the school because it suited him the best. Newly established team – so Akashi would look down on them, every advantage he could get was precious –, and small number of players – which would mean a reliance on each other, so teamwork would be key. Kuroko knew that Akashi wasn't going down by any means other than by a whole team working together. And fewer players meant Kuroko was less likely to be put as a reserve. More importantly however, the team was _good_. A completely new team, to then push their way through that close to the prelims…Kuroko needed them. A solid team, yet new enough to be moudable; and a high school girl for a coach, without the jaded _need_ to win like Teiko had had from that _bastard_ of a coach.

Yet…it had been three months. Three months and the team still jumped several feet into the air every time Kuroko showed up at their elbows. Three months of silent teaching, _training_ them to be _more aware_ of their surroundings. And nothing. Even his self-chosen 'light', Kagami Taiga, still flinched whenever he looks up from his mountain of Maji burgers to see his shadow drinking a vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko was patient. He had to be to deal with the generation of Miracles on a daily basis. But Seirin's basketball team was starting to strain his nerves. He never meant to compare them. But he did. His former teammates and his new. And although in many ways his new team-mates measured up – more than measured up. Their latest win against Seiho and Shuutoku proved that – in some ways, _his_ Teiko team would always have Seirin's players beat.

Because Aomine had been by his side, best friends, joined at the hip, since they met at the basketball court after the first day of school had ended.

Because Midorima was Midorima and was always aware of his surroundings.

Because Murasakibara was so tall, that he was used to looking down and making sure that he didn't squash any children in his way.

Because Kise respected him after completing his training, and although as the baby of the group, he tends to slip up on occasion, he too has developed a bizarre 'Kuroko-radar' that seemed to point towards Kuroko whenever he entered the room.

Because Momoi, although not officially part of the generation of Miracles, is brilliant herself; and treats him like a precious younger brother while pretending to date him so that Aomine hopefully get the hint and get his act together to ask her out.

And Akashi…Because Akashi had _seen _him from the very beginning. Handpicked him out from a group of third and second string players. Personally stayed back after school to train him and teach him, how to use his misdirection to the fullest. How to support the team the best. How to play a dance of light and shadows with Aomine.

How to love.

Kuroko felt his nails dig into the callused palm of his hand, too blunt to cause any damage to the thickened skin. Small blessings he supposed. He couldn't practice properly if he had crescent shaped cuts on his palms.

And he would need to practice more. They all did. Watching the dejected faces of the players around him, newly defeated by Touou High, the furnace burned fiercer than before.

'_Wait for me.'_

* * *

><p>Kuroko would often look at his body in the mirror. Look at the lines and angles and planes of skin over muscle. And he wondered if there was anything in this world that he hated more than his own body.<p>

His slight, almost feminine features; his hair, which in the wrong light, made him look like an old man; his short stature, the list went on.

But he could live with those things. Because Akashi…no…_Seijurou_ – and Kuroko would never even dare to say his name out loud. Except as a whisper in the dark. For fear that heterochromatic eyes would appear before him and haunt his nightmares – had taught him how to like these things. Like how his height allowed Seijurou to swing his arms around him and pull him close. How his softer features mellowed his otherwise emotionless face, allowing his friends to understand the minute changes that were Kuroko's emotions. How Seijurou would grab him after school and ruffle his hair, claiming he had wanted to do it the whole day, but had to hold back.

What he hated was the muscle that grew – or was supposed to grow – underneath his skin. He couldn't understand why no matter how hard he pushed himself, how many sprints and dashes and runs he did, no matter how carefully he monitored his diet – vanilla milkshakes were his only sin – he never seemed to be able to catch up to the other players. His stamina always ran out on him, no matter what he did.

And so he pushed and pushed and ran and sweated and cried, small trickles of liquid leaving his eyes while hot water pounded across his sore back and down his screaming muscles while he stood in the shower.

And yet he only improved marginally.

Not enough. Nowhere near enough. Not fast enough. Not invisible enough. Not enough power in his drives. Not enough planning in his moves. He was never going to bring back _his_ Akashi at this rate! The hysteria he could feel rising in him made him want to lock down and burrow into his soft pillows and never wake up. And so he did the exact opposite, moving across his room in a carefully controlled manner, opening the door as silently as he could, picking up a glass from the kitchen, pouring a glass of water and drinking it slowly.

A memory, tucked away in the treasure box in his mind, resurfaced sharply.

_"I don't think I can do this." Mourned Kuroko as he stared down at the confusing lines of squiggles and division and numbers. Oh how he hated numbers._

_Akashi smiled down at him, with a look that he reserved only for Kuroko. It was tolerant and endearing and patient and something more that made Kuroko's heart give a sharp thump and his face flush._

_"Well, try looking at it from a different view then." Akashi advised while tactfully ignoring the slight pink that graced Kuroko's face. "You're stubborn Kuroko. And that's good. But sometimes, being stubborn doesn't mean forcefully pushing through until you get results. Sometimes, it means stepping back and finding a different way to achieve your goals."_

_"I…see…"_

_Akashi sighed._

_"No you don't. But that's alright." He gave a gentle nudge towards the bluenette. "You'll learn in time."_

_And he leaned down and captured the blunette's lips in a kiss._

"A different angle…." Murmured Kuroko as he settled into bed once more, an idea forming in his mind.

The next day found him, basketball in hand, struggling as he placed - or rather _attempted_ to place - the idea into action. It would be several more weeks and a late night detour with Momoi before he would approach Kagami with the near-completed Vanishing Drive.

* * *

><p><em>"He's relying on me."<em>

The thought made the basketball player in Kuroko jump in glee. But it made the coach in him frown. Something wasn't right.

"I'm standing out for a bit."

Kagami looked up from his two-on-two match he was having with Kiyoshi and Hyuga. Kagami frowned.

"Do you want to have a rematch some time?" he asked. But he wasn't looking at Kuroko. Instead, looking towards his captain and vice-captain.

Kuroko's eyebrows narrowed imperceptibly.

"Kagami-kun should keep playing."

It wasn't a request.

Kagami gulped slightly at the intense look Kuroko shot him before nodding towards his opponents.

"Kiyoshi-sempai. Do you mind if we have a talk?"

The Seirin Captain looked confused for a moment before agreeing cheerfully, walking over to stand on the side-lines with the bluenette.

"Start!"

The sound of squeaking shoes and the thumping of the ball hitting the ground filled the court.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Kiyoshi-sempai, it's about Kagami." Kuroko took a deep breath. It hurt. Oh how it hurt. But it was necessary.

"I don't think I'm able to draw out his full potential." He admitted quietly. "He's relying on me too much."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened and he swung to stare at Kuroko, whose eyes never left the form of his light. Kiyoshi swallowed.

"Tell me more."

* * *

><p>There was a ringing in his ears as the world twisted and turned and narrowed down into one focal point.<p>

"Tetsuya."

The voice was loud within the silence, filled with sarcasm and bitter amusement.

"Akashi-san."

The words fell from his lips before Kuroko realized what he was saying. Yellow and red eyes flashed towards the bluenette before settling on the red-head behind him. A soft whiz, a harsh thump, followed by a yelp from Kagami was the only sounds that he heard.

"Intruders aren't allowed."

Kuroko could hear the blame in Akashi's voice, despite heterochromatic eyes ignoring his presence. Kuroko was tempted to shrug, but stilled himself in time. He had initially been wary, _resentful_, that Kagami had elbowed his way into following him. But now, standing in front of Akashi, Kuroko was suddenly very glad at the safe presence his new light exuded. Though he did feel rather guilty about the mental scaring his ex-teammates would leave on Kagami.

Akashi was speaking again, his eyes roving over each person present.

"It looks like everyone here has remembered our promise."

It wasn't a question.

Kuroko remembered very little of what Akashi continued to say, ignoring the jeers and sneers Aomine and Midorima sent his way. All he could remember were the words of his own promise, ringing in his ears; the icy sharpness of Akashi's eyes; and the feeling of pain that shot through his heart when those eyes neither lingered nor stayed on him.

"Let's go Kagami-kun." He whispered as he left.

* * *

><p>His eyes stung and his throat felt parched no matter the water Riko had forced down his throat the moment he was benched.<p>

He had managed to keep his head down, hair covered by the towel the fiery manager provided, while Furihata taped his aching knee. But he knew he was at his limit and his voice wavered slightly as he asked – ordered – Furihata to leave him alone. He felt tears gather in his eyes and he bit his lip, eyes squinting to stop the flow of tears.

He hadn't cried in public since he was three. He wasn't going to start now.

A large hand fell on top of him, ruffling his hair through the towel still draped over him.

"It's not useless idiot. Everyone believes in you. That you'll definitely come back. No stepping down this time. Meanwhile, I'll teach him a lesson."

A pause.

"That no effort is useless."

And the presence left, large shoes squeaking slightly as they crossed the scuffed floor.

Kuroko took a deep breath in – _forcing_ the tears back – and breathed out.

While Midorima claimed to be Akashi's favourite shogi partner, Kuroko knew that when it came to planning, Akashi had once approached him to become Teiko's basketball team's vice-captain and Kise's personal trainer for a reason. Hell, Akashi had _taught_ Kuroko how to think and plan; a necessary trait for Kuroko's type of play.

"_You can't think when you're panicking Kuroko. You need to remain calm and focused. Observe your surroundings. What do you see?"_

_Kuroko dutifully scanned the court, ignoring the warm presence behind him._

_"Observe Aomine's movements. Anticipate where Midorima will be. Work with them; not around them. Plan their movements for them, so that you can support them before they even realize they need the support."_

_Kuroko nodded, his eyes sharpening as he traced Aomine's figure as he dashed across the court, spinning on his heel as he lost the ball to Kise; allowing the blonde to dribble his way towards the net. _

_THERE! _

_At that moment, a sense of déjà vu came over Kuroko, lasting for less than a second; but in that split second, Kuroko knew exactly where Aomine would be in the next, and knew that it would have been the perfect time to pass to his light._

_His slight intake of breath was all that was needed for Akashi to shoot him an approving glance._

_"Good. You're finally noticing it." A large hand wrapped around a smaller, paler one; and Kuroko jumped slightly at the contact. _

_"Kuroko, you're intelligent." Akashi said. "And observant. Our team is mostly made up of centre-stage players. Players that are the main character of a story. But every story needs a strong backstage. You're our backstage. So it's absolutely necessary for you to remain focused at all moments. Because although I'm the game-maker; you're our game changer."_

_Kuroko nodded, tightening his grip on the hand that was carded through his._

_"Arigato. Sei."_

Kuroko opened his eyes slowly, his breathing settling. Kagami couldn't play like he was for much longer. He was already at his limits. Kuroko needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>"You can't beat him."<p>

Kuroko ignored Aomine as he picked up another basketball and shot it towards the net, narrowly missing his mark.

Aomine gave a low growl as Kuroko simply picked up another ball and shot it towards the net, this time, the ball sailed through neatly. As Kuroko moved to pick up another one, Aomine snarled and grabbed the ball out of Kuroko's hands.

"Just let go already! He's lost! He's not coming back!"

Kuroko's blank façade didn't crack, choosing instead to pick up another ball.

"Kuroko!"

"Yes?"

"Stop ignoring me!" shouted Aomine furiously.

"I wasn't aware you were talking." Replied Kuroko bluntly. Aomine took an involuntary step back as Kuroko's ice-blue eyes _burned_. Scowling at his own reflexes, Aomine stubbornly stood his ground.

"You can't wait for him forever."

"Watch me."

The dark-skinned male groaned in frustration. Being Kuroko's old light and best friend, he could tell when Kuroko was being obstinate again. This was one of those moments.

"Give up on him." Aomine wasn't expecting it to work. But he couldn't let his old friend tear himself up like this.

"No." replied Kuroko simply before picking up another ball.

Aomine gave a sound that was a cross between a scream and a groan.

"Fine! _Fine! _Be that way! But if you're going to try and beat Akashi then you gotta do a lot better than you are now! Murasakibara isn't going down without a fight! Bend your knees more!"

Kuroko hid a smile as Aomine began lecturing him on proper shooting posture again, correcting him brusquely. And to think everyone thought that Midorima was the only Tsundere in the generation of miracles.

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

Everything Kuroko had worked for, shed tears and blood and sweat for. It was this moment that would prove whether it had all been worth it, or had it been all in vain.

Kuroko felt a chill as heterochromatic eyes landed on him.

The judge raised the ball in his hand.

"On my whistle. One…two…_beep!"_

It had begun.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while, hasn't it? Kuroko."<p>

Kuroko's body seized up. Red eyes stared up at him, a slight smirk – and oh how Kuroko has missed that smirk – gracing the ex-Teiko captain's lips.

Another tiny upwards turn of Akashi's lips, and he was away with the ball, running down the court towards his teammate.

Blue eyes followed the form of the red-haired captain, watching as he bounced the ball towards his teammate – the same pass that he always watched Akashi use to pass with – and his heart stopped.

Then it restarted again.

Thumping harder and louder against his chest, wild eyes tracing the calm features of his ex-captain and current rival. Kuroko felt his mouth go dry.

"Seijurou…."

The words fell from his lips, unbidden, unheard by Kagami, who was staring at the changed Akashi with wide, stunned eyes.

But Akashi glanced towards his old teammate, and shot Kuroko a smile. A smile that was honest, gentle, wistful and challenging all at the same time.

Kuroko felt his heart beat against his chest, happiness, shock, surprise and longing mingling together into a cacophony of sound.

But one emotion stood out in front of the others. A deep seated desire to show Akashi _his_ play. Kuroko Tetsuya's basketball. Seirin's basketball. Kuroko's face hardened and his resolve deepened. He wasn't going to risk the old Akashi coming back out by losing this game.

Seirin's basketball team, _his_ team now, gathered around their specialist passer. Kuroko shot them all a hard look, his voice never wavering.

"I'm not sure what kind of changes went on inside of Akashi-kun when we cornered him. But I can at least say that the real Akashi-kun has awakened. And I have no doubt that he's far more formidable than before."

Kagami shot a carnivorous smile at Kuroko.

"That's just fine by me."

Kuroko responded with his own look and he felt his body settle into the situation at hand. His light was calling upon him to support him. 'Well then,' Kuroko thought. 'I'd be damned if I don't keep my promise.'

* * *

><p>The screams and shouts of glee and happiness rang through the court as the Seirin team hugged each other as the announcer called out the winning team.<p>

"It's your…no; it's your team's win. Congratulations."

A sudden hush came over the winning team as Akashi extended a hand out to Kuroko. Kuroko turned stunned eyes at the red-head, confusion showing on the normally blank face.

"…prepare yourself. Next time…we'll be the victors."

It spoke a lot about how much Kuroko was understood and respected by his team, that they allowed Kuroko, not Kiyoshi, to respond to Akashi's unspoken encouragement and challenge. Seirin felt a tension in the air as Kuroko reached out a trembling hand to grasp Akashi's. Tears gathering in his eyes as he almost whispered the next words.

"All right. Let's play again."

The two males smiled at each other and Akashi leaned forward to whisper in Kuroko's ear.

"Meet me outside later. Wait for me."

* * *

><p>Warm, large hands surrounded him making Kuroko jump slightly at the contact before relaxing into Akashi's embrace.<p>

"I'm sorry." Whispered Akashi. "Thank you."

Kuroko just closed his eyes and leaned against the hard planes of muscle behind him.

"I'm going to be mad at you for a while."

Kuroko felt Akashi nod against his shoulder.

"I want vanilla milkshakes every week for the next year."

Akashi gave a shaky laugh before nestling his nose into Kuroko's neck, nibbling slightly at the sensitive skin, breathing in the scent of Kuroko's vanilla shampoo.

"Anything you want Kuroko."

Kuroko whimpered slightly as Akashi gave a particularly hard bite, before soothing the area with his tongue.

"Aka…"

"Seijurou." Corrected the red-head.

Kuroko squirmed against the arms surrounding him, and managed to turn his body to face his lover.

"Seijurou." Kuroko murmured. "Seijurou…"

"Yes?"

Callused fingers rose to trace the fine, aristocratic features of Akashi's face. Thumb brushing over his temple, his cheekbones, his lips.

"You're back." Whispered Kuroko.

Akashi smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am." Before he leaned down slightly, grasping the back of Kuroko's head gently, and pressed his lips against Kuroko.

When they next parted for air, Kuroko was panting, lips swollen as he leaned against Akashi. His heart felt like it was going to burst with emotion, tears were gathering in his eyes.

"I missed you." He choked out.

Akashi didn't reply, choosing instead to lean down for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First ever KnB fic. Hope you like it! This story was strongly inspired by "Our Tradition" by EverlastingSnowPrincess. Highly recommend it! It's great! Please favourite and review if you enjoyed the story! Con crit is really cherished. :)


End file.
